The objective of the American Association for Dental Research (AADR) Bloc Travel Grant is to provide an opportunity for U.S. dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees to attend the General Sessions & Exhibition of the International Association for Dental Research (IADR), for the next four years in the following locales: Boston, Massachusetts (2015), Seoul, Korea (2016), San Francisco, California (2017); and London, England (2018). This conference plan targets the pipeline of the dental, oral, and craniofacial research workforce by providing travel and meeting support to the most promising U.S. dental students and NIDCR-funded trainees to attend the IADR General Session - the preeminent international dental research meeting in the world. The objectives of this proposal are: 1) to provide financial travel support to enable young researchers to present their research on a global scientific platform; 2) to expose U.S. dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees to research conducted at institutions around the world and to enhance the opportunities for networking, collaboration and cross-institution mentorship; 3) to provide support to encourage a group of young investigators at a very early stage of their career to further pursue oral, denta, and craniofacial research as a long-term career; 4) to expose U.S. dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees to grant writing skills, and; 5) to provide a means by which U.S. dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees may obtain information on the most current dental investigations and methodologies being conducted worldwide. The AADR aims is to further increase the knowledge base of craniofacial, oral, and dental biologic processes in health and disease, and to facilitate the transfer of the results of the reported research into new ideas and approaches in the prevention, alleviation, or correction of dental and craniofacial diseases in the United States and throughout the world. United States dental students enrolled in accredited U.S. dental schools, who are citizens or non-citizen nationals of the United States, and NIDCR-supported trainees will be eligible to apply for this program. Women, underrepresented minorities and persons with disabilities will be actively encouraged to apply. An evaluation process already in place will analyze the short and long-term benefits of the grantee's participation in the IADR General Session.